


ii. please don't lie

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: i love turtleducks, okay?another late one. (thank you, ao3. i love backdating.)
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Kudos: 6
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	ii. please don't lie

**Author's Note:**

> i love turtleducks, okay?  
> another late one. (thank you, ao3. i love backdating.)

**day ii: 'please don't lie'**

* * *

what people don't know is that he hasn't ever lied to her.

so of course, when she tells him "please don't lie", he gets angry. ~~has he ever betrayed her trust?~~

"i haven't ever lied to you, katara! why would i start now?"

she doesn't answer. maybe she doesn't know, either.

but then, maybe it's because she hadn't ever thought this would happen, either. not that he did. 

"listen, i know that i'm not the person you expected this from, and that it's complicated - for both of us - but i'm not taking it back. i meant what i said, and i didn't lie."

"you're kidding me, right?"

"no, i'm not. i don't 'kid'."

"okay, point taken. but still."

"just answer, please, katara. it's awful to be so uncertain."

"okay, okay. leave me some time to think."

"...please tell me you're joking. i asked you if you wanted to feed the turtleducks and you need time to think?"

"well yes, i need to get bread from the kitchens..."

zuko facepalms.


End file.
